Annie McCallin
Annie McCallin (b. 2006) is one of the main interlinking characters in the D.I.T. Literary Universe. She is a nine-year-old girl (sixteen in Journey to Planet 12) who defeats Mykew Hadeline, befriends Savannah van Dukas, attends Camp Fun and Games, is enslaved at the t and i Factory, is kidnapped by NoHeads and rescued by the Police Grand Army, and joins the Government Defense Army in adulthood. She is widely considered to be one of the most iconic characters in D.I.T. history. Annie is the protagonist in Journey to Planet 12, Journey to Planet 12 II, and Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid. Background Annie McCallin was born on January 3, 2006 to Lucy McCallin. Her teacher in first grade was Mr. Black. At age five her little brother, Samuel McCallin, was born in 2011. She had a lot of adventure in her past even though she wasn’t always after it. Her best friend was Laura, until Laura betrayed her and left her for dead. , the moment of her life.]] Annie’s archenemy was the treacherous Mykew Hadeline, who was surrounded by rumors — some said she was Jadis’ lost daughter, some said she was a cyborg built by the early NoHeads, and some said she was Rotta Hecks’ grandmother. In a final attempt to murder Annie, Hadeline headed to Annie's house by turning time and wielded the lightning cuffs she had built. However, Annie used her shield to absorb the electric attacks, and finally succeeded in taking the lightning cuffs, which she used to kill her quarry. After Hadeline's death, the cuffs were given to the young Lerner Chanse, but they were later stolen in the night by Reba Silo Walltalker. As her education continued, Annie's third grade teacher was Mr. Garcia and her fourth grade teacher was Mrs. Wilcox, though the names of her other teachers remain unknown. Physical appearance Annie McCallin was once described as being “irresistable,” with her piercing blue eyes, shining teeth, red curly hair, and look on life. Savannah thought Annie was still adorable as a 9-year-old, even though she didn’t say so. Although she had a variety of outfits, her mood usually showed on the shirt she wore. Personality Annie was unfailingly brave, loyal, unselfish, kind and compassionate. She has proved this on multiple occasions, particularly in 2015. Annie was also strong willed and unafraid to stand up for herself. She was a very adventurous person, though there were times she just wanted to sit back and relax. The closeness that Annie felt for many was great enough for her to behave violently if any of them were harmed. She was also optimistic, and it was she who suggested crossing more letters could help unveil what they didn’t know about Charity’s plans. Out of all the students at C2 Camp, she was the closest to Charity, refusing to see her inner motives until she caught her torturing Savannah. She was also unafraid to say what she thought. Unlike most of the kids she immediately confessed her disappointment when Cherical became their teacher instead of Charity. Abilities Appearances Journey to Planet 12 One day, Savannah van Dukas awakes to learn that Annie McCallin has been kidnapped by unknown forces. Savannah teams up with DJ and Doat and together they plan to sneak aboard the kidnappers' homeworld, Planet 12. On Planet 12, Annie becomes accustomed to aliens in Planet 12's capitol, Uria. The creatures, to her surprise, speak English. An alien shows her to a museum, much to her delight. Night comes on Planet 12. With the stars visible, Annie shows Charlien her home. When the group reaches the chamber, Annie tells them she does not want to be rescued and intends to stay with her new friends. After Savannah arrives, Annie (figuratively and literally) turns her back on Savannah, telling her that she is happier on Planet 12 and that Savannah has wasted her time coming over to the rescue. Disappointed that they came a long way for nothing, Savannah's group leaves without Annie, but not before Savannah says a rather upset farewell to Annie, warning her what will become of her decision, and leaves her to contemplate her (Savannah's) words. However, Annie soon has a change of heart, realizing that Savannah is right, that Earth isn't where she belongs, but where she lives, and calls Savannah and the group back. However, as they are leaving they are intercepted by Donheim, who has been hiding in the Yuckious Hole. He is about to duel Savannah, but then all her friends, including Annie, turn up and he runs for fear of taking on all of them. They make it to the spaceship, which is parked in the Yuckious Hole, but Yidd stops them. After Dukas defeats him, Annie and friends board the ship, which heads off to Earth. Journey to Planet 12 II The Post-Script shows a flashback of her fighting Mykew Hadeline years prior. Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid Camp Fun and Games In the summer of 2015, Annie was notified of a summer camp, recently after meeting Savannah van Dukas at a play. After it ended, Annie found the actress talking to Shelby and addressed her, prompting Shelby to leave. Annie and the girl introduced themselves and Savannah claimed she did not know why her ears were blue. Savannah then pointed out that differences can be good at times, if the subject was not misunderstood. Annie halfway agreed. Savannah revealed that "they've got something cool planned", just as a young woman walked up to them, prompting Savannah to send Annie away. After saying hello to two other actors, Annie left the theater. Annie believed that Savannah may also have other issues besides her ears. The next day, Annie received a notice in promoting C2 Camp, an outdoor summer camp, in the mail. The mentioned activities were all things Annie loved to do. She told her mother that Savannah had told her about it. Lucy told her she should be nice, and then granted Annie permission to attend the camp. A few mornings later, Annie boarded the bus to camp, during which time she met the driver, a beautiful woman named Charity Hirz. Charity revealed Savannah was coming as well. At camp, Annie noticed with delight that everything was ready. Although Annie thought Charity was their teacher, Charity introduced Cherical McSnake, Charity's assistant and, unbeknownst to Annie, her servant by blood. Finally, Charity, whom Annie trusted, agreed to give them a tour of the camp before leaving the students into her office. Annie wondered what Charity was doing as she followed Cherical to the American flag. After saying the pledge, Cherical showed them the camp rules. Annie had already assumed most of these weren't allowed. After that, Cherical said all the kids were free to look on their own, and that if anyone wanted to do the swimming tests now, they could. Annie, Seth, and Pamela walked up, and everyone else explored on their own. Annie knew all the basics of swimmimg and more. For lunch, they roasted hot dogs over the barbecue pit. Annie burnt hers, but she traded with Savannah, who liked her hot dogs burned. Three hours later, Charity drove the campers home, revealing in the process that she and Cherical would take them to Big Castle Park in two months. When the bus dropped Annie off, Annie's parents were waiting at the door. They were anxious to see how Annie's first day had gone. As the bus took off, Annie said it went fairly, also revealing who Cherical was, though she did like him. As Annie ate, what she was really thinking about was the end-of-summer field trip. Afterwards, the group did many organized activities together. In the mix, Annie also got to know the other kids, becoming closer with Freddy, though she was also close to Rose. She and Savannah had a lot of fun until the end of the season. In fact, both of them had so much fun over the next two months that they almost forgot about the field trip. Annie had never been, but Mrs. McRae promised it would be fun. She was also eluded about why Charity Hirz, who she really liked, had not shown up once during camp, although she always drove the kids to their homes on the bus. On the third-to-last day of summer camp, Annie asked Cherical to let her visit her before camp ended as a precaution that she would never see her again. Cherical followed that request and let Annie stay with Charity until the end of the day. The next day, and the eve of Big Castle Park, Cherical was reading to the kids when Charity activated the remote and flung Savannah away from the group. Bewildered, Annie got up to see Savannah wildly jerking in both directions involuntarily before lifting ten meters into the air. Lightning circled around her frozen, screaming form until she hit the ground hard. Then she lifted back into the air...and landed. This process repeated itself several times. Then Annie turned toward Charity's office and was shocked to see Charity using the remote and smiling. Finally she stopped, and Savannah hit the ground hard. Rushing to Savannah's motionless form, Annie asked her if she was all right. Savannah knew what had happened, but she did not know that Charity had tortured her because of a memory wipe. Annie looked over at Charity. The following sadistic laugh was not help, neither was her disappearing into the office. Annie rushed toward Charity's office and knocked. Charity headed toward the door. Annie immediately confronted her for torturing Savannah. Charity opened the door, and Annie stormed inside. Charity calmly asked her if she was trying to initiate a fight, one of which she thought Annie found to be an easy win. When Annie demanded for her reasons for the torture, Charity merely replied that Savannah deserved it. With that, Charity used the remote to shoot Annie upward and out of the building, back into the camp itself. When Annie landed, she immediately realized the situation had to be a conspiracy, this coupled from the other events. Before Cherical could address Annie, Charity told him Annie was no longer allowed to attend the camp via phone, which Cherical immediately revealed to Annie. Cherical assured her Savannah would be fine. On the way home, Annie was unsure whether she should tell her parents she suspected the teachers were secretly wicked people, especially if they were not. Annie asked Cherical to let her visit her before camp ended as a precaution that she would never see her again. Cherical followed that request and let Annie stay with Charity until the end of the day. During this time, Charity revealed her special pills to Annie, leaving her confused as she joined Savannah outside. Enslavement to the t and i Factory On the last day of camp, Annie, along with Savannah, stowed onto the bus so they could join the other students at Big Castle Park and learn more about Charity's motives. Two hours after their arrival, Savannah accidentally hit Annie in the face with a beam, knocking her out and leaving them both to be captured with the others. Captured by Cherical McSnake, they were taken to the t and i factory and enslaved there. Unbeknowst to them they were serving Charity’s plan to become a Super, and it is likely if Annie knew this she would have worked even harder. A week after the capture, Annie and Savannah were nearly burned at the stake after refusing to bow to a t and i model but were saved by the fortunate arrival of their friends. After a skirmish, the entire main room was nearly destroyed by the dark fire Cherical unleashed but could not control. Annie and Cherical were able to escape, and Savannah put out the flames, but Charity perished in the flames that also destroyed the lightning cuffs. After the fight, Annie and Savannah viewed the memories given by Cherical, which revealed to them that Charity was, all along, on the light side, and had enslaved them for a surprisingly good cause that she planned to make up for. Annie and Savannah both agreed to become part-time crime fighters and finish the job. After being transported home by Cherical McSnake himself, Cherical gave Annie a locket that would allow her to summon the ghost of Charity Hirz. When she went inside, she told her mother what had happened. Afterwards, Savannah showed Annie a flier indicating that their middle school was threatened. Annie claimed her sense of adventure was "unquenchable" when Savannah asked, and they agreed to intervene. Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid 2 Annie is confirmed to appear in the upcoming sequel to the 2015 novel. The Super Babies: Book I: Pride of the Super Babies On her way home over the Christmas holidays, NoHeads captured Annie because her mother had been printing stories in support of Baby Intelligence. It was believed that Annie was held captive at Beta Prison, though she was actually imprisoned in the basement of the Yellowstone Base. Her mother was so desperate to get her back that she tried to turn Baby Intelligence, Force Baby, and Baby Strength over to the NoHeads in exchange for her freedom; the trio escaped, but Force Baby ensured that the NoHeads Lucy called glimpsed Baby Intelligence as they left, so that neither she nor Annie would be punished. The McRaes' home was largely destroyed with a triceratops horn, which Lucy had believed to be a unicorn's, blew up inside. After the failed ambush Lucy was taken to Beta Prison prison for the remainder of the war. After the war ended, Annie McCallin was released along with her mother. The X-Adults: Endgame: The Latest Threat Relationships Savannah van Dukas Annie initially found Savannah van Dukas to be creepy and arrogant. Eventually the two became best friends after hanging out for two weeks at C2 Camp. Savannah in turn, lied to keep her from getting in trouble. Her quick mind was at times the only thing that saved them from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Out of concern for her friend, Savannah often chided Annie for her recklessness. Savannah was always with Annie and was fiercely protective of her. Annie, for her part, was quick to defend Savannah against threats like bullies or terrible events. She was also known to protect her physically on instinct during like cases. Though their friendship remained entirely platonic, at times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Freddy and Dean. As Annie herself described, Savannah was her best friend, akin to a sister. It could be further said she was like her older sister, protective and always trying to keep her from going astray, though Annie was the same, trying to protect her and keep her social skills in check. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their significant other. They provided the other with comfort and support when in emotionally stressing situations. After Charity Hirz’s death, Savannah continued to keep a close eye on Annie during school and later life. Charity Hirz , a close friend.]] Charity Hirz was a friend to Annie. Annie felt comfortable enough around the impressive figure of Charity to shout at her in frustration, cry out of grief, admit to her fears, and entrust her with her life. Charity in return considered Annie to be a talented and strong girl, noting that Annie was a leader of superior quality to herself, as Annie led because others looked to her to lead them rather than because she had ever sought power or authority for herself. Eventually, Annie feared she wouldn’t see her again and arranged to have a chat, which lasted for several hours. During this time, Charity revealed the pills she was on, though she never revealed why she sought the strength she did. Though Annie was initially furious with her for torturing Savannah, the two continued to be close. Although she began to fear her after the t and i factory enslavement, Charity’s death was greatly devastating to Annie. Despite this, she persevered as a crime fighter afterwards. Annie had difficulty coping with the fact that there was much Charity had not told her about her backstory and intentions, but Charity’s ghost told her what the hologram pit had not shown. Annie later made sure Charity’s heroism was known. Cherical McSnake Although she had her doubts about Cherical at first, Annie quickly began to warm up to him. They forged a strong student-teacher bond, comparable to that between two close family members, in spite of the decades of age difference. Annie felt comfortable enough around the impressive, intimidating figure of Cherical McSnake to shout at him in frustration and admit to her fears, but it was only Savannah van Dukas and Charity Hirz whom she entrusted with her life. The t and i factory made relationhips complicated, but they quickly made up after the ensuing battle. Freddy Freddy became friends with Annie rather quickly. In 2015, they both attended Camp Fun and Games, during which time his bond with Annie became stronger. However, there is no evidence that their relationship extended past an incredible friendship, as they never showed signs of attraction to each other. When Annie told Freddy she was going to confront Charity, Freddy wanted to join her, out of worry for her well being. During the t and i Factory, however, he disapproved of her positive outlook on the situation. After Charity and Cherical attempted to burn Annie at the stake, Freddy saved her life. After the battle, Annie escorted Freddy home. Freddy teamed up with Annie in the following school year and they saved their school in what became known as the Conquest of Dixon. Gallery Annie.png AATBEK - 1.jpg AATBEK - 2.jpg Annie.jpg References External Links * * Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid - Movellas Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Heroines Category:Fobbles Category:Characters with siblings Category:Annie and the Blue-Eared Kid characters Category:Iconic characters Category:2000s births Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Journey to Planet 12 characters